dua belas dan satu catatan: cempuritan otoriter
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: [Jan/Des'18] Aku telanjur menyuratkan ini, ah iya, suatu penampar. Tentang otoriternya dunia. Tentang ambisi para 'pengajar' dan pemimpin negara. Tentang talenta tunas muda yang diwafatkan. Tentang hancurnya harga diri dan pendirian. Hancur, dalam keping-keping serak sedih.
1. chapter 1

**_Berlatarkan pada sebuah jalan kecil yang masih berupa tanah; di tengah-tengah suasana yang begitu ingar-bingar akan modernisasi, otoriterisasi, dan globalisasi salah satu kota di Republik Indonesia..._**

"Adit, buat tugas hari ini, kamu mau bikin karya apa?" Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, dan ya, Adit yang ditemani oleh Dennis berjalan menuntun sepedanya.

Kenapa Adit menuntun sepedanya? Sebenarnya Adit tidak suka mengatakannya, namun, yaa, ban sepedanya bocor. Ada sebatang paku karatan dengan usilnya menginveksi ban depan sepeda Adit.

Mau tidak mau kendaraan kayuh beroda dua itu harus dituntun oleh si pemilik hingga ke bengkel atau rumah.

Pfftt... _Ah, sekalian olahraga._

"Err, _gak_ tahu juga, Den. Belum kepikiran soalnya..." Menolehkan kepala ke arah lain, berpindah-pindah fokus dan obyek selama perjalanan pulang, mencoba mencari, dan menggali-gali ide dengan sejuta pemilihan kata yang terngiang dalam benak.

Namun sayangnya, kondisi hari yang panas (lumayan) membakar kulit —dan pikiran yang tidak bisa lagi jernih karena pelajaran yang cukup menyiksa— tidak mengizinkan, baik Adit maupun Dennis, menemukan setitik ide untuk membuat tugas dari sang guru.

Catat, tugas tersebut adalah membuat karya tulis bebas tentang Hari Ulang Tahun Republik Indonesia nanti.

Padahal tanggal tujuh belas Agustus itu masihlah teramat lama, akan tetapi... Tugasnya itu **harus** dikumpulkan lusa, lho. Lusa! Singkat waktu bagi Adit dan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari sang guru pemampu PPKN dan Bahasa Indonesia!

"Adit, aku pulang dulu, ya. Kamu hati-hati di jalan..." Lamunan Adit terbuyarkan sesaat; karena Dennis barusan berpamitan. "Oh, iya, iya, Den... Duluan, ya."

Mereka (Adit dan Dennis) berpisah di pertigaan jalan yang sepi.

Adit menghela nafas, namun helaan nafasnya kemudian membuahkan setitik ide untuk mengerjakan karya tulis bebas sesuai perintah sekolah.

" _Dipake,_ atau _enggak_ , ya?"

Menimang sebentar. Dia melangkah pelan ke depan. Ban-ban bekas dan selincak bambu reyot menemui pandangnya.

Sesaat dia menutup mata, dan sekonyong-konyong, waktu dimana Mitha pernah bercerita tentang orang tuanya pun terngiang lagi di ingatan Adit.

"Ha!"

 **...~*o0o*~...**

* * *

 **Adit - Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment.** _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bantuk apapun atas pembuatan karya._

•

 **》 CEMPURIT OTORITER《**

•

 **Rated:** T (R-13).

 **Genre:** Poetry, Nationalism, General, Angst.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN.

 **Notes:** AU, poetry-fic, fanfiksi yang diketik tengah malam guna menyinggung keOTORITERan dunia, etc...

•

 **Main Character:**

ADITYA PUTRA R.(Adit, OMC MD Entertainment.)

•

 **PERINGATAN PENTING!:**

 _Harap diingat ketika anda membaca peringatan penting ini sebelum beranjak membaca karya, saya, penulis fanfiksi bernama pengguna INDONESIAN KARA, sama sekali TIDAK memasukkan unsur-unsur seksual, baik secara eksplisit maupun implisit, ke dalam karya fanfiksi._

 _Saya sengaja menggunakan rating M untuk ini dikarenakan masalah otoriterisasi dunia yang gila harus dipikirkan secara matang-matang dan dewasa. Bukan dengan pendek akal dan kekanak-kanakkan._

 _Baca sampai selesai! Jangan gegabah melemparkan komentar pedas selaiknya orang gila!_

•

 **-Indonesia; 11 Januari 2018-**

* * *

 ***~...oOo...~***

 **.**

 ** _Line Between Author and Character..._**

Pertama kali ketika dia membuka mata, yang dia kenali adalah kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya yang tegas, dan ibunya yang lembut. Mereka sama-sama menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Dia adalah masa depan. Untuk mereka, dan untuk negara ini.

Dia dididik dengan segala kasih sayang dan ilmu duniawi yang ada. Menghabiskan ragat ratusan milyar rupiah untuk menghidupinya. Dilahirkan ke dunia yang kejam, dibesarkan oleh keadilan yang dirasa bimbang...

Berbagai macam kesusahan, dengan berbagai macam kemudahan telah membumbui hidup ini. Garam hidup, masalah yang datang silih-menyilih dan berganti-ganti.

* * *

 ** _finished chapter I._**


	2. chaper ii

Malamnya, Adit mencorat-coret kertas dengan bermacam ide. Ada yang panjang, pendek, atau malah terhenti begitu saja. Cemoretan. Keadaan di kamarnya memang tenang, namun pikirannya gaduh ke sana dan kemari. _Indonesia, Indonesia, Indonesia, Indonesia..._

 _Duh,_ gak _ada ide yang bagus, nih!_

Inspirasinya terputus begitu saja. Dewa-dewi pencurah kendi air inspirasi barangkali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Adit bersungut-sungut seorang dini, _huuu_. Pikirannya terlalu kerontang akan ide.

Adit menyerah, lantas mematikan lampu.

 ** _Selayang pandangan lurus ke depan..._**

 ** _Aku biarkan netra selalu menyaksikan..._**

 ** _Segala hidup yang penuh dengan beban..._**

 ** _Inikah yang dinamakan keironisan?_**

Aku pernah bermimpi, mimpiku untuk tampil di depan semua orang. Menunjukkan bakat-bakat yang aku miliki, dan mengajari orang lain yang ingin mempelajari.

Dulu, aku masih kurang ilmu. Bermacam mitos bahkan pernah kupercaya. Terutama jika ada bintang jatuh, di saat itulah aku sering mengucap doa tentang apa yang aku inginkan, dengan polosnya aku, mulutku, dan hatiku berkata-kata.

Harapanku dahulu sangat banyak. Dan aku tidak bisa memilih satu saja untuk selamanya. Semua ingin aku raih, semuanya ingin aku pelajari. Mengenai segala ilmu, misteri, dan teori duniawi.

Impian menjadi sukses, tentu saja.

Namun, beranjak perlahan-lahan dari dari usiaku menuju ke usia remaja, aku mulai mengenal apa itu dunia.

 **Dunia,** adalah relasiantar negara yang disatukan oleh berbagai macam aturan, bahasa, wilayah, sejarah, dan kesamaan yang lainnya.

 **Dunia,** adalah rujukanbagi bumi sang planet biru dimana semua umat manusia hidup dan berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidup sendiri dan orang-orang yang saling dikasihi.

 **Dunia,** adalah suatu tempat penuh ketidakadilanyang bisa saja tindak ketidakadilan itu terjadi dimana saja, kapan saja, oleh, dan kepada siapa saja.

 **Dunia,** adalah tempat yang menjadi saksiperubahan sifat manusia yang sederhana dan apa adanya menjadi ambisius, materialistis, dan otoriter. Semua harus dipenuhi, semua harus sesuai keinginan hati, dan bukan berlandaskan pada kebutuhan diri.

Meskipun itu mengunakan tindakan yang tidak adil bagi orang lain.

Batiniah selalu bertanya-tanya; perlukah sifat-sifat otoriter ditunjukkan? Perlukah bermacam tindakan berbau otoriter dilakukan? Apa untungnya dengan sifat otoriter?

Menyiksa, iya.

Terus terang saja, aku berkata, dengan mata yang terbuka dan kesadaran yang masih penuh seutuh-utuhnya, TIDAK ADA!

Pernahkan terngiang di dalam pikiran, jika setitik sifat berbau otoriter saja bisa membunuh setitik benih emas seorang anak bangsa yang berkembang.

Pernah terpikir? Saya yakin, TIDAK!

Seberapa seringkah menyadari, jika seonggok daging manusia bernyawa yang selalu diabaikan, dihina, dicaci-maki, diludahi, disumpah-serapahi, dilecehkan, dan direndahkan saja bisa memiliki bakat dan potensi untuk menunjukkan eksistensi diri kepada panggung mata dunia?

Tolong, jangan mentang-mentang teknologi yang membodohi ini semakin tinggi kecanggihannya, jangan sampai tertular menjadi semakin tinggi egoisme dan otoriterisasi di dalam hati kalian.

Terlebih jika kalian sudah beristri atau bersuami, dan memiliki anak; perempuan atau laki-laki, atau malah keduanya.

Banyak bakat yang sudah orang tua di negara ini bunuh hanya karena tidak mau dilabeli sebagai anak yang durhaka kepada orang tuanya.

 _'Memangnya orang tua juga tidak bisa durhaka kepada anaknya? BISA SAJA!'_

Anak-anak, remaja putera-puteri, dan semua tunas muda bangsa seharusnya bisa memilih pilihan di dalam hidupnya sendiri! Menuruti kata hati sendiri! Bukan mengikuti pilihat orang tua yang terpengaruh otoriterisasi dunia zaman sekarang!

Miris dan ironis. Dua kata yang selalu membayangi nasib anak-anak yang terpaksa menjauhi bakat alamiah dan kemampuannya sendiri, hanya karena tuntutan demi menyenangkan orang tua. Otak yang tidak sesuai dengan tuntutan dan kemauan orang tua serta keluarga, hei, pernahkah berpikir?

Setiap manusia memiliki harapan. Harapan yang berbeda-beda. Berbeda-beda sesuai dengan keinginan dan mimpi tersemat masing-masing.

Namun ada sebuah kata yang ingin semua orang raih dengan jalannya sendiri-sendiri: SUKSES! Kita semua ingin sukses! Sukses untuk membanggakan diri sendiri dan orang lain yang kita kasihi!

Sukses TIDAK harus dengan kamu menjadi seorang milyuner dengan rumah bertingkat-tingat hingga nyaris menyentuh langit, memegang saham perusahaan seutuhnya, memiliki mobil mewah berharga milyaran rupiah —atau mungkin dollar dan euro— yang berjajar-jajar di depan rumah, sedang dirimu mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan setelah yang mewah pula!

Bukan, bukan seperti itu.

Bukan pula menjadi seorang orator ulung yang hanya bisa menawarkan janji fruktosa di depan banyak orang, menjabar-jabarkan segala keinginan manusia calon rakyat yang terpendam, lalu setelah terpilih semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya yang lalu!

Bukan! Tidak dan bukan seperti itu!

 **"Anda tahu apa tugasku di sini, hm?"** Aku menoleh, menatap matanya yang menyirat bingung. **"Tugasku adalah menghancurkan _mindset_** **sesat yang orang-orang miliki sekarang ini. Kumaknawikan dalam sesuatu, yang sekiranya mampu membuatmu berpikir berkali-kali untuk mencari maknanya..."**

 ** _finished chapter II._**


End file.
